1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to providing a display apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to providing a display apparatus that moves highlights displayed on a plurality of display items by using an input device, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may perform various functions by using a plurality of display items and highlights. In particular, to perform various functions by using the plurality of display items and highlights, the display apparatus controls the highlights by using a four-way button and an enter button or controls the highlights by using a pointer.
In detail, if the display apparatus controls the highlights by using the four-way button and the enter button, the display apparatus moves the highlights by using the four-way button and selects a display item on which a highlight is positioned, by using the enter button. However, if the display apparatus controls the highlights by using the four-way button and the enter button, a user is less intuitive about controlling the highlights by using the four-way button and the enter button than about controlling the highlights by using the pointer. Also, the user has control difficulty pressing a button several times.
The display apparatus may also control the highlights by using the pointer through an absolute pointing type of input device, such as a pointing device. However, precise control is needed to position a highlight on a display item, and thus the user has difficulty selecting the display item. Also, if the pointer is not positioned on the display item when the display apparatus controls the highlight by using the pointer, the highlight is not displayed on the display item displayed on a screen.
Therefore, there is a need for methods of further conveniently and intuitively controlling a highlight.